


Hurricane

by cyn_ful



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:18:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyn_ful/pseuds/cyn_ful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco confesses to kissing a girl</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dacro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dacro/gifts).



> Disclaimer: This piece of fiction is based on characters and situations created and owned by J. K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made, no copyright or trademark infringement, or offense is intended. All characters depicted in sexual situations are above the age of consent. We can't forget song is from Katy Perry - "I Kissed a Girl"
> 
> This was another word prompt with the word being "Hurricane"

Draco sat sipping the Hurricane out his glass, calmly ignoring the storm brewing.

“You kissed a girl?”

He glanced at the man who’s hair was blowing in the gale force winds.

“And I think I liked it.” Draco remained calm.

“You liked it?”

“Yes, you blockhead, I did like it. Now leave.” Draco tried to dismiss him.

However, that was not the plan. Draco was pulled up into a heated kiss and pushed up against a wall, his drink falling to the ground. He was breathless when the kiss ended.

“Next time you kiss a girl, remember that.”

“Yes, Harry.”


End file.
